Shattered Soul
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progess  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Only my second Standoff fic so bare with me. All mistakes are mine, not beta'd. If I have a name wrong or something else obvious please let me know.

For most people phone calls at three a.m. would be a frightful, worrisome thing. But for FBI agent Matt Flannery they were normal. For him to be asleep at three a.m. was the unusual thing.  
Groggily the dark haired young man groped in the darkness for his cell phone laying on the night stand. His fingers finally closed around the tiny object and Matt flipped the device open before bringing it to his ear.

"Flannery."Matt greeted his eyes still closed as he rested his head against the pillow.

When only silence answered him, Matt tried once more. "Flannery."

Then a loud beep resounded signaling that he had a waiting message. Matt sighed and reached over and flipped on the light. Then he hit the correct keys on the phone to call up the message which turned out to be a photo.

/Strange./Matt thought wondering who on earth could be sending him a picture at this time of day. But then again Emily could be awake and bored in her hotel room in Vegas where she was attending a training conference.

Then the photo filled the screen and Matt's blood turned ice cold. It was a picture of his partner, unconscious, bound and gagged and wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Oh my God."Matt whispered as he continued to stare at the picture unable to move, unable to breathe.

Finally Matt's training kicked in and he grabbed his landline phone to call his boss. Just as his fingers touched the receiver, it rang.

Matt snatched the phone up knowing from years of experience who it was.

"I want to know what it'll take to get her back."Matt stated his words angry and clipped.

In a dingy hotel room, Sam Ellis chuckled as he laid his gun on the bed he was seated on. He absently twirled it around.

"You can't bargain your way out of this one."Sam replied. "She ruined my life...took my life away. She took Kari away."

The pieces clicked and Matt swallowed hard knowing full well who was on the other end. It'd been three months since Sam Ellis had gone to prison for multiple bank robberies and felony murder.

"How did you escape?"Matt asked as he fought to keep his emotions under control. "San Quentin is maximum security."

Mark laughed. "There's always a way out. Your lovely partner was my last unfinished business."

"What do you want?"Matt asked as he stood and moved to the window.

"For you to suffer."

"Damn."Matt swore as he found himself listening to the dial tone.

* * *

"Lea's running a trace on your home phone and your cell."Cheryl Carerra reported as she walked into the bull pen of CNU's main office.

Matt looked up from the area behind his desk that he'd been pacing. "I want to go to the prison, talk to his cell mate, the warden, the guards."

Cheryl shook her head inwardly preparing for a tough battle. She drew Matt aside away from the prying ears of Frank and Duff.

"I've broken enough rules for you, Matt. I just can't on this one. We're too close to this. She's one of us. They're not going to let us work it."

"Don't give me that crap, Cheryl!"Matt shouted as he slammed his fist down onto the divider between his desk and the next. "You can fight it if you wanted to. This is Emily, we're talking about. Ellis is nuts...a cop killer. He killed that deputy without blinking!"

"Washington has good agents flying out to work this."

Matt shook his head, his world was crumbling and she didn't see it. "They'll get here too late. Emily needs us, now. We know Ellis. She left for that conference yesterday morning. He could've grabbed her anywhere between here and Vegas."

"How did she know she was going?"Frank asked as he leaned against his desk.

"That's what we need to find out."Cheryl replied quietly. "He was gone from San Quentin for at least a day before anyone noticed he was gone. That would've given him enough time to know her routine."

Matt turned pleading eyes on his boss. "We can't wait for Washington."

Cheryl sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall, ten after three. "Matt, you've got four maybe five hours before they get here from D.C. That's all I can give you."

Flannery nodded at his former partner before he turned to his two colleagues. "Let's go."

Cheryl watched the men leave wishing she was going with them. Some days being in an administrative position just sucked. She could only pray that Emily was alive when they found her or this unit would never be the same.  
Matt Flannery would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the great reviews. :) Much appreciated. For those that enjoy Matt angst, lots to come. :) Apoligies in advace for the shortness of this chapter, but at least it's new. More to come in a few days.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progess  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Only my second Standoff fic so bare with me. All mistakes are mine, not beta'd  
If I have a name wrong or something else obvious please let me know.

Emily Lehman couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. She'd never been so cold. Ellis had dumped her in an abandoned mine shaft with nothing but a blanket and a half liter bottle of luke warm water.

That had been hours ago, or maybe days. The pain from the beatings and the exposure to the elements was making it difficult to keep track of time.

Emily drew the thin blanket up around her shoulders and shrank back against the rock wall. She'd tried in vain to talk Ellis into letting her have her clothes. But in the end she'd been grateful he'd given her the blanket and water. The handcuffs were still biting painfully into her wrists but he'd loosened them a little.

All of those efforts made Emily wonder why he'd bothered. Why he didn't just leave her here to die. He'd shot the deputy with no remorse. Why keep her alive if all he wanted was revenge?

Emily closed her tired eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. Had it really only been two days ago that she'd been in Matt's arms as they danced at a beach side café in Venice?

Emily swallowed hard at the thought of her partner. She knew Ellis had sent Matt the photo. Emily remembered Matt's reaction when Kari had taken her hostage during the bank robbery.

Emily could only hope that Matt kept a cool head. She needed him to do that.  
It was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment, knowing he was out there looking for her.

All she had to do was hang on until then.

* * *

"I'm driving."Frank commented as the three men walked toward the exit.

Matt shook his head. "No."

"I want to get there in one piece."

Matt didn't slow his pace as he reached for the door and opened it. "I mean, no we're not driving."

Duff grinned. "You got the 'copter."

"Good that'll cut our time."Frank replied as he walked outside. "As long as we have an actual pilot."

Matt stopped so suddenly that Duff slammed into the back of him. Flannery whirled on Frank and stabbed a finger into the center of his chest.

"This isn't a case, this is Emily. I wouldn't chance anything!"Matt snapped as he turned back around. "Come on, pilot's waiting."

"Matt….."Frank began but Flannery had already disappeared around the corner.

Duff clamped a hand on Frank's right shoulder. "He knows, man. Don't worry about it. He's just letting off steam."

"Yeah."The big man replied quietly. "Duff, do you think she's still alive?"

Duff shook his head. "Don't know. Ellis was crazy before he was locked up. Who knows what three months did. For Matt's sake we have to keep positive "

Frank nodded tightly as the duo caught up with Flannery and reached the helipad.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Sam Ellis tossed an empty beer bottle into the small waste basket across the room. It clattered loudly before the weight of the bottle caused the basket to tip sideways.  
He opened another as he drunkenly counted the cash spread out on the bed in front of him. Not enough. After the first couple robberies he and Kari had stashed a little bit away in case things went wrong.  
But what he had here wasn't nearly enough to start a new life.

Sam took a swig of beer before leaning back against the pillow. Good thing he had the Fed.  
Now he just had to figure out how much cash to ask for

Sam smiled darkly as he took another drink. Kari would rot away the rest of her life in prison and he'd be living in paradise.  
And she thought she was smart.

* * *

Matt took a long deep breath as he paced in front of the warden's desk. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he needed clarification.

"Okay."Matt began as he turned and leaned against the back of one of the chairs. "Let me make sure I have this right. You're telling me that your officers are so corrupt that Ellis was able to pay off both the guards on day shift and night shift so they would not only aide in his escape but cover it for a day?!"

"Yes."Warden Dallas Ellison replied quietly. "There's an extreme shortage of correctional officers. We had finally gotten a new group trained four months ago."

"Obviously they missed the class on ethics."Matt snapped as he ran a hand through his hair. It was getting harder and harder to keep his thoughts straight. All he could see was Emily in that photo. Did Ellis have her strip or did he do it himself?

Either way he was a dead man when Matt found him.

"As you requested."Ellison, a wiry brown haired man in his fifties continued, "I have Ellis's cellmates waiting. I have already fired the guards in question but I have them available for questioning also."

"Thank you."Matt replied as he turned and left the office with Frank and Duff close on his heels. He had just over three hours left before he was officially taken off the search.

Something good had to happen between then and now, it just had too.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progess  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Only my second Standoff fic so bare with me. All mistakes are mine, not beta'd

Despite her best intentions, Emily still jumped when she heard something approaching. It was dark, cold, and she was defenseless. If her hearing was wrong and this was an animal and not Ellis, she'd have no chance against a coyote.

Not that Ellis was any better of an alternative, but at least with him she knew what she was dealing with. Emily scooted back against the wall as best she could and still stay covered. Her right hand stretched as far as it could in the handcuff and groped in the darkness for any kind of a weapon. Emily's slim fingers closed around a small oval rock, and she waited.

The noise grew closer and a small flashlight bobbed into view. A few minutes later a pillow, sleeping bag, and bag of food and water hit the ground by Emily's side with a dull thud.

Emily was momentarily blinded by the harsh light. She remained silent, willing her teeth to stop chattering.

"I won't get any money if you're dead."Ellis spat as he kicked the items closer to Emily.

Emily moved back, but didn't drop the rock she was holding. This may be her only chance.

"I need my hands."Emily stated quietly her eyes finally adjusting to the light as she looked at Ellis with defiance.

Ellis chuckled. "I'm sure it's not the first time you've found yourself in handcuffs. You'll find a way."

Emily awkwardly kicked open the sleeping bag and struggled her way into it, until it was up to her chest. Warmth slowly made its way through her body.

"They won't pay you anything."Emily stated quietly a few minutes later. Not exactly crisis negotiation 101, but she was tired, and hurt, and scared that Matt wouldn't find her.

"That'd be too bad for you, wouldn't it?"Mark chuckled as he knelt down and ran a finger roughly down her left cheek.

Emily moved her head sharply away from Ellis's touch.

Ellis rewarded the movement with an open handed slap against Emily's jaw.

"I think it's time to give boyfriend a jingle."Ellis stated with a smile as he pulled out his disposable cell phone. "Remind him of what's at stake."

Ellis placed the flashlight on a nearby boulder and angled it toward Emily. He activated the phone's camera and took a close up picture of her face. He wanted to make sure Flannery saw the bruises.  
Then he hit the redial.

* * *

Frank stood by the door of the small room watching as Matt and Duff interrogated the cell mate of Ellis. He wanted to be part of the questioning, but knew his place was here. He knew what his job was. Frank was ready to pull Matt away when the time came. And Frank knew it would.

They were all starting to feel the pressure of the clock. They all wanted Emily home, but Frank wasn't sure that would happen before their official clock ran out.  
Even if Ellis made contact again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progress  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Warning some strong language in this chapter

Matt gripped the edge of the wooden table as he leaned forward. He could feel the splinters biting into the palms of his hands,but he didn't care. The short, stocky black haired man across from him was being silent and uncooperative.

"One more time,"Matt began struggling to keep his voice even. "What did Ellis tell you about his plans?"

Devon Hartman laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "I got three months left on my sentence. I didn't see nothin' and Ellis wasn't exactly chatty. I'm not riskin' getting out of here……I keep my nose clean."

Matt shoved the table out of the way nearly taking Duff out in the process. Duff had to do some fancy footwork to remain standing.

Frank crossed the room quickly and came to stand between Duff and Matt. "Matt…."

Flannery ignored the warning and yanked Hartman out of the chair, slamming the older man against the wall.

"I don't have time for your B.S."Matt yelled as Frank grabbed his left shoulder. "The cell isn't that big for you to be that blind. I know you know something about what he was going to do when he broke out and you're going to tell me what it is."

Finally Frank and Duff pulled Matt away from Hartman. Frank stepped between the prisoner and Flannery just as a guard entered the room.

Frank waved him off. "Everything's okay. Just rearranged the furniture a little."

Matt took another step toward Hartman but Duff blocked him.

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you calm down."Duff replied quietly. "You go after him again like that and you'll be no help to Emily because you'll be in a cell."

Matt took a deep breath and let it out before saying. "I'm calm."

"No you're not."

"Do you blame me?"

Duff shook his head. "No, but you're not the only one here that cares about Emily and you've got to dial it down."

Matt was about to reply but was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He yanked it out of his pocket to see the display on the front of the phone. A beep indicated that he had a waiting picture message.

"Ellis?"Frank asked as he approached.

Matt nodded tightly his gaze locked on the phone. His heart couldn't take seeing another picture of Em like that.  
He just couldn't.

"Matt?"Duff prompted worriedly.

Flannery shook his head as he handed the other agent his phone. "You access it…….I can't…..I just can't…."

Duff exchanged an anxious look with Frank before he accepted the phone. He flipped it open and keyed into the correct menu to pull up the picture message.

As the picture came up Duff sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh God."Duff whispered as he stared into Emily's frightened eyes.

"What?"Matt asked his voice near breaking.

Frank peered over Duff's shoulder at the phone. "She's alive, Matt."

Matt snatched the phone out of Duff's hand and turned it to face him. Emily's frightened eyes and the dark bruises would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Son of a bitch!"Matt swore loudly as he whirled around and kicked the chair across the room. The metal chair bounced hard and skidded to a stop next to the prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews on this. :) Glad you're enjoying it.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progress  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

At that point the guard reentered the room. "You're through with the prisoner."

Frank looked at Matt who was about to lose it to the guard and back again. He stepped toward the guard one hand out.

"It's his partner that is missing. If you could just give us five more minutes."

As Frank continued to talk to the guard Matt tuned him out. He walked over to the wall and flattened his palms against it. He stretched his arms out and let his head hang down between them. Matt closed his eyes and forced himself to get a grip.

This was the best chance of getting a lead on Emily and it was slipping away. It was five a.m. now, they had maybe an hour and a half before the agents from D.C. got there.

He was good working with a clock, it was his job. Matt couldn't help but remember the agonizing ten to fifteen minutes during the bank robbery when Kari had that gun on Emily. How long that time had seemed. How nothing else had mattered, but getting Emily out.

Now he somehow had to do it again. This interrogation wasn't working no matter how much he wanted it too. No matter how much time Frank bought them.  
There weren't any answers here.  
Ellis wouldn't confide in this guy…….but there was one person who knew him better than any.

Matt spun away from the wall and moved quickly past Frank and the guard toward the door.

"Frank,Duff,let's go."Matt ordered as he opened the door.

"What? We've barely scratched the surface here."Frank protested as he looked at Matt like he had grown a second head.

Matt shook his head. "We've got less than two hours left. I'm not wasting it here. Let's go."

Once Matt's back was turned Duff exchanged a confused glance with Frank who shrugged.

"Hopefully at some point he'll let us know what his plan is."Frank muttered as he and Duff quickly followed Matt through the corridors.

* * *

Ellis had left an hour ago leaving Emily once again alone in the dark and the cold. He had taken three more photos and a video clip. She'd been able to convince him to handcuff her hands in front of her. At least then she'd be able to maneuver better to access the supplies.

Emily had tried to make an escape attempt in the brief seconds her hands were free. She had swung the small rock at the side of Ellis's head. When he had stumbled she had run, but she only made it a few feet before he caught her.

Ellis had been furious. He'd taken the butt of his gun and swung it down hard on her forehead. Emily had collapsed to the ground, seeing stars and black spots but not completely passing out. She had enough strength to make a grab at Ellis's feet as he passed her. Her reward had been a hard kick to her right ribs.

Now as Emily leaned painfully back against the wall she still heard Ellis's last words to her as he left. She was terrified that they were true.

"You're going to rot in here,bitch. Nobody's going to find you. Not even when you're dust and bones."

* * *

Cheryl looked up from her fourth cup of coffee as Lia knocked on her open office door. Cheryl glanced at the 8x10 sheets of photo paper clutched in the young woman's right hand.

"You have something?"Carerra asked hopefully as she leaned forward.

Lia rubbed her eyes tiredly with her free hand as she placed the photos on her boss's desk."Finally found where Emily was taken. So at least now we have a timeline."

"Good work, Lia."Cheryl replied as she turned the pictures right side up and began to flip through them.

"I went through hours of traffic video…..starting from Matt's apartment and following the route Matt said she'd taken to go out of town."Lia explained. "She stopped to get gas just before she got on the highway. You can see a beat up red pickup following her about three car lengths back. I was able to get the video surveillance from the gas station. The truck was stolen from a Venice Beach Marina two days ago."

Cheryl nodded as she flipped through the pictures. "He might not have dumped it yet. Good job. I'll put an APB out on the truck…..maybe we'll catch a break."


	7. Chapter 7

I live in the midwest. I did my best with internet research to make California travel distances realistic. :)

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progress  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Matt used the satellite phone in the helicopter to report back to Cheryl. He hoped she could cut through the red tape.  
If they had any obstacles when they arrived it'd kill their clock.  
This was their last chance, officially, at getting a lead on Emily and Matt would not let anything ruin it.

"San Francisco?"Duff prompted Matt having heard part of the flight plan the pilot gave before take off.

"Not quite that far."Matt replied as he settled back in his seat. "Chowchilla."

"Kari."Frank realized mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Which prison is she in?"Duff asked knowing there were two prisons in the area they were headed.

"Central California women's facility."

Frank shook his head. "They're not going to bend rules easily."

Matt turned to look out the window. "Cheryl will get us in."

"And if she gets us in, then what?"Frank asked.

Matt didn't break his gaze from the window as he said. "Step one, get all the information we can out of Kari. Step two, we need to get her to talk to Ellis."

Frank leaned forward. He hated being the one to bring this up, but somebody had to deal with the negatives.  
Somebody had to be ready with a backup plan.

"Matt,what if….."

Flannery finally turned away from the window. "Don't start dealing with 'what if's', Frank."

"She could refuse to see us."

"We'll figure something out. It's the only connection we have to Ellis."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him about the APB?"Lia asked quietly.

Cheryl set the satellite phone down as she reached for the landline phone to call the prison. "Wanted to wait until we had something to tell him. All we have right now is a possible."

"Okay."Lia replied with a nod.

"Go home and get a few hours sleep, Lia."Cheryl ordered having noticed how tired the younger woman was.

Lia shook her head. "I'm alright."

Cheryl put down the phone and walked around her desk. "You did a good job with the traffic video. Go home and get some rest, Lia. There's nothing more you can do right now. The D.C. agents will be here shortly and then there's nothing any of us can do."

Lia nodded wearily and left the photos on her boss's desk. She turned and quietly left the office.

Cheryl glanced at the clock on the wall before moving back to her desk and picking up the phone. Hopefully whatever Matt learned from Kari they could pass along to the new agents and they'd be able to bring Emily home.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progress  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Matt had just sat down in the passenger seat of the car Cheryl had arranged for them at the airport when his phone rang.

Frank's hand froze where it'd been just about to put the key into the ignition. From the look on Matt's face it could only be one person.

Matt swallowed hard as he flipped open the phone and placed it to his right ear. He motioned to Duff in the backseat to call Cheryl.  
Duff nodded and pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Flannery."Matt greeted his voice tight.

"This will be my last call."Ellis replied smugly."I'm only going to say this once so I hope you have something to write it down on."

Matt scrambled to pull a pad of paper and pen out of his backpack that was sitting at his feet. He was about to reply when Ellis continued.

"The price tag to get your girlfriend is five million."

Matt closed his eyes. That was a hell of a lot of money, even for the FBI. "That'll take time to…."

"Don't give me that crap, Flannery. I'm not stupid. There won't be an exchange."

Matt's heart froze. "The FBI has protocols for making a drop."

Ellis laughed. "There won't be a drop. I'll send you an account number to transfer the money to. Once I've confirmed the cash is there then and only then will I tell you where your girlfriend is."

"For that kind of money the FBI is going to require a proof of life."Matt stated his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. "Let me talk to Emily."

"I'll send you a video clip with the account number."

Matt scooted forward in his seat. The pen was clutched so tightly in his right hand it was in danger of being snapped in two.

"Uh uh, not good enough."Matt replied praying that they were getting a trace on his phone. "Video can be doctored. I'd have no idea when you took it. I want to hear her voice, now."

The only response Matt received was the dial tone.

Matt whirled to face Duff who's face was solemn.

"Not enough time."Duff reported quietly. "The signal on Ellis's end was too weak. Might've been using a scrambler."

"Damn."Matt swore as he threw his cell phone against the glove compartment. It bounced hard before landing on the floor matt next to his backpack.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, work in progress  
Spoilers: All episodes  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Emily shivered as she closed her eyes and moved deeper into the sleeping bag. She knew she should stand up, get the blood circulating. She needed to try to escape.  
It was her only chance.  
Emily knew Ellis wasn't coming back.

However, Emily's injured body failed her. A few hours of sleep, Emily reasoned, and she'd be stronger.  
Strong enough to try to escape.  
Strong enough to save her life.

* * *

The trio that made their way through the front entrance of the Central California Women's facility was tense and quiet.

Matt for one was tired and frustrated. Even though Cheryl had called ahead and told the prison of their visit; Matt still had to repeat who they were and why they were there at least half a dozen times since they stepped through the front door.  
It was nearly six thirty now. They had maybe half an hour before Cheryl pulled them back.  
Finally they were ushered into a private interrogation room.

Kari leaned back in the wooden chair her hands handcuffed in front. Her eyes flashed with defiance.

"Well, with it being early for visitors I knew it had to be somebody big to pull the warden's strings."Kari replied as she stood. "But now that I see who it is I think I'll go back to my breakfast."

Kari signaled to her guard that she was ready and the woman escorted her toward the door. As they passed Matt he snagged her left elbow.

"I don't give a shit if your eggs are ice cold."Matt snapped as the guard quickly separated them.

Kari raised an eyebrow. "My aren't we in a mood."

"Ellis has Emily."Frank stated cutting to the chase.

Kari laughed as she made her way back to the small table and sat down on the corner. "Well, if that don't beat all. Didn't think he had enough smarts in him to pull that off."

Matt snatched his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and accessed the last photo Ellis had sent him.

"This is the last picture I received. This is what he's done to her...I'm sure there's more that I can't see."Matt said as he shoved the phone in Kari's face. "You've been in her spot. You know what he can do. I need to know where she is."

Kari shook her head looking away from the phone. "I haven't seen him since the first trial."

"You must've had a backup besides Mexico."Matt stated quietly. "Where would he go?"

"Sorry, can't help you."

Matt swallowed hard struggling to regain control of his tailspinning emotions. "Can't, or won't?"

Kari's eyes narrowed sharply. "Plan a funeral, say goodbye. Ellis doesn't carry around dead weight no matter how much money he thinks he can scam out of it. She's gone."

Matt could only stare numbly as the door closed behind Kari and the guard leaving the room in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Matt spent the entire flight back to Los Angeles in silence. He spent most of it with his head back against the seat and his eyes shut tight.  
It was the only way to keep the tears back.

He couldn't keep Kari's words out of his head. Matt didn't want to believe her, but what if she was right? What if this was all a con on Ellis's part? What if he'd grabbed Em, taken the pictures, and then killed her?

It'd fit his M.O.  
Ransom money without the messiness of holding on to a hostage.

* * *

Matt made the familiar trek through the bullpen to Cheryl's office. As soon as they had gotten off the helicopter his pager and cellphone had gone off. He knew who it was without looking.  
Knew what it meant.  
Their official clock had run out.

Frank and Duff hung back as Matt entered Cheryl's office and closed the door behind him.

"They're here?"Matt asked his tone brisk and clipped as he stood in the corner of the office facing the desk.

Cheryl nodded as she sat down on the front edge of her desk. "Just landed. What happened with Kari?"

Matt shook his head. "Wouldn't help."

"Matt."Cheryl prompted picking up a vibe she didn't like.

Exhaustion coupled with the emotional stress finally caught up to Matt. His legs would no longer support him and he slid down the wall ending in a sitting position on the floor.

Worried, Cheryl closed the blinds in her office before dropping down next to him. She kneeled so she could place a comforting hand on Matt's left shoulder.

"Matt,talk to me."Cheryl urged. He couldn't keep all this bottled up.

Matt pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He swallowed hard trying to get the lump of tears to break free.

"Kari…..she told me to plan a funeral. That Em was probably already dead…..that this was a con to Ellis…a way to get money."

Cheryl closed her eyes briefly. "She owes Ellis nothing. She probably said that to get a reaction out of you."

Matt laughed bitterly. "It worked."

"The techs are working on the photos Ellis sent to see if we can get something out of the background."

"Okay."Matt acknowledged as he ran a weary hand over his eyes.

Cheryl rocked back on her heels. "Matt, after you brief the D.C. agents I want you to go home and get a few hours sleep."

Matt stood shakily and leaned back against the wall. "No."

"Matt,"Cheryl replied as she stood. "You look like hell. Emily needs you to keep your strength up."

Matt shook his head. "I mean no I'm not briefing the D.C. guys."

"I need you to do this. You know the primaries…..you…."

Matt walked toward the door. "They can read the case file."

"I thought you wanted Emily back."

Matt whirled around. "Me briefing them won't bring her home any faster. They don't want me on this….I won't be."

"Matt….."

"I have a ton of vacation time….I think it's best if I take it."

Cheryl knew she was losing him. Knew he was going to do everything he could to bring Emily home. Even if it was illegal.

"Matt, this isn't the way to help her. When Ellis makes contact again he'll only contact you."

"I'll work with Lia on that. We'll figure something out. Cheryl, I can't be on the sidelines on this. I can't hand Emily's life over to these guys."Matt stated quietly. "Em's more than my partner….she's family, she's my best friend……she's part of my soul. I need to be out there looking. I can't do my job to save somebody else without knowing I did all I could to save her."

Cheryl nodded and watched as Matt turned and left the office. She hoped against anything that there was a positive and fast resolution to this.  
She wanted her team back.  
She needed her team back.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy holidays, everyone!

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Frank poked his head through Cheryl's open office door. The look on his boss's face didn't sit any better with him than Matt's retreating, solemn form. He didn't want to believe that there was nothing more they could do for Emily.

But he'd been a cop too long to know better.

"That's it? We're done?"Frank asked quietly.

Cheryl nodded grimly. "Unfortunately. I'm going to go bring the D.C. agents up to speed. I already sent Lia home to get some sleep. I want you and Duff to do the same. I'm going to need you back here bright and early tomorrow."

Frank nodded. One person short or not, the CNU didn't close. "What about Matt?"

Cheryl came to stand in the doorway. "He's on leave."

Frank blinked, not what he'd been expecting to hear. "Your idea or his?"

"His."

* * *

Emily awoke, her eyes feeling like they were covered with large cotton balls. Her mouth was dry and every muscle and bone in her body ached with pain. For a brief moment she was disoriented, not knowing where she was or what had happened.  
Then the stale air in the mine shaft registered and Emily's eyes flew open.

How long she had been asleep, Emily could not know. She slowly sat up and fumbled in the nearby bag of supplies for the precious bottle of water.  
Emily gulped down two large swallows before she was able to force her body to slow down. Breathing heavily she placed the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the bag.  
Fighting against the sharp pain any movement brought Emily once again dug through the supply bag. She wasn't hungry by any means,but knew she had to eat something. Emily vaguely remembered eating a strawberry cereal bar as she threw stuff in her car as she left Matt's.

The thought of Matt brought a fresh wave of tears. Emily blinked them back with determination as her hand closed around an individual fruit cup. She settled back in the sleeping bag, gingerly propping herself against the wall.

Some how, some way, Emily had to find a way out.  
She wasn't going to let Ellis win.

* * *

An angry horn honk from behind caused Matt to jump. Apparently he'd been so lost in thought that he'd sat through the green turn arrow. With a sigh, Matt coaxed his car out into the intersection and waited for the oncoming traffic to break. He glanced at the clock on the radio, nearly eight. Matt decided he'd go home, shower and change, throw a couple changes of clothes in a bag.

The traffic eased and Matt made the turn. As he did he could feel the strain and ache in his back muscles and arms. He knew he desperately needed rest, but he just couldn't.

He'd rest when Emily was safe.  
Not a minute before.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: I made Frank's wife's name up since I couldn't recall if it'd been mentioned on the show

Frank turned to leave, but stopped. He looked back at his boss. "Permission to take a couple days vacation time."

Cheryl shook her head. "Denied."

"Somebody's going to have to keep an eye on Matt."Frank replied his voice softening. "If Kari's right, and this thing with Ellis turns out to be nothing but a con……Ellis is one to disappear without making further contact."

Cheryl nodded. "I know, but we all just can't up and leave. Ellis will make contact, he needs money. Starting a new life is expensive. There are people out there that need us, and we're two short as it is. I'd love nothing more than to shut the place down until Emily comes home, but I can't. Don't worry about Matt, he can take care of himself."

"Under normal circumstances."Frank muttered with a sad shake of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Matt returned home and quickly headed to the bedroom. He tossed three clean shirts and pants and other necessities into a black duffle bag and set it on the bed. As he took his shirt off and kicked off his shoes he passed by the nightstand and saw a pair of earrings.  
Gently Matt picked up the tiny hearts.  
He'd given them to her on her birthday a month or so back.  
Swallowing hard, Matt set the earrings back on the nightstand.

/Hang in there,Em./Matt prayed silently. /I'll get you home, I promise./

* * *

Frank returned to his home. As he closed the front door behind him Frank stood in the foyer for several minutes.

Frank glanced at the picture of his family in a frame on the fireplace mantel. He looked at his wife's smiling face for a long moment.  
What would he do if someone like Ellis had her?  
Frank shuddered at the thought.

He vividly recalled the last picture of Emily they received.  
Her bruised face.  
Her frightened eyes.

With a weary sigh Frank moved into the kitchen and sat down at the small wooden table. After a moment he reached for a nearby pad of paper and pen. He left a note for his wife, Rachel, who was at work.  
He knew she'd understand his decision.

Risking his job meant nothing.  
They had to get Emily home.  
Matt couldn't do it alone, no matter what he thought.

Standing Frank went into the bedroom and packed a green bag. He grabbed his spare gun from the lock box on the closet floor and placed it in the front pocket of the bag.  
As he left his home Frank pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit a familiar speed dial.

* * *

Matt had just gotten out of the shower and stepped into the bedroom when his cellphone rang. His heart moved to his throat as he grabbed it from the bed and glanced at the display. He wasn't sure if he should relax or not when he saw it was Frank.

"Frank, you have news?"Matt asked quietly.

Frank maneuvered his Denali toward the exit of his subdivision as he replied. "No, just wondering where you were at."

"Home. Why?"

"Stay put. I'll be there in twenty."

In an instant realization hit Matt and he knew what his friend was doing. What he was risking. "Frank, you don't have to."

"I know. She's my friend too. I'll be there shortly."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks as always for the reviews :) And for those wondering on Emily's fate…..I already have a sequel outlined.:)

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Whistling Sam Ellis left his motel room without bothering to settle the bill. He walked across the street to a fast food hamburger restaurant. Once there, Sam popped the lock on an early nineties Jeep Cherokee. Sliding inside the vehicle Sam quickly hotwired it.

As the engine roared to life Sam took out the disposable cell phone from his pocket. When he had woke this morning Sam had realized that he had no need to stick around. With technology how it was everything could be dealt with electronically.  
In six hours he'd be in Mexico. In another four he'd be on a chartered plane headed for freedom and paradise.

Sam quickly typed in a text message and hit send. He threw the jeep into gear and tossed the phone out the open passenger window.

* * *

Matt opened the door to his apartment to let Frank in. The older man closed the door behind him and followed Flannery into the living room.

"Why don't you catch a few hours?"Frank suggested noting his friend's exhausted appearance.

Matt sank down onto the sofa with a shake of his head. "Can't."

"Matt…."Frank began as he sat down in a chair opposite.

"What we need is caffine."Matt stated.

"What you need is food, if you're not going to rest."Frank replied. "When was the last time you ate?"

The beeping of Matt's cell phone interrupted whatever reply he was going to make. He picked it up from the coffee table and glanced at the display. Matt's face paled slightly as he saw the familiar message icon.

"What is it?"Frank prompted as he leaned forward.

Matt flipped the phone open and quickly accessed the message. "Text message."

"Ellis?"Frank asked though he already knew.

Matt nodded as he read the short text. "Yeah, he's getting impatient. He sent an account number to wire the money to."

"What's the clock?"

Matt's haunted gaze was riveted to the picture of Emily that was attached to the text message.

Her body was still, her eyes were closed and Matt could only pray that she was still alive. There was a nasty gash coupled with a developing bruise across the center of Emily's forehead.

Seeing his friend's body language Frank stood and walked so he was behind the sofa so he could look at the phone. There had to be a picture with the text message. Ellis was good at mind games, Frank would give him that much.

"Let me see, Matt."Frank prompted gently.

Matt angled the phone with a trembling hand so Frank could see the picture. As he did so Matt answered his friend's earlier question.

"He's given us twenty four hours to get the money."Matt replied quietly. "Then and only then will he tell us where she is."

"We'll just have to find her before then, won't we?"Frank stated with grim determination. "Come on, get your laptop. I want to work a timeline. He couldn't have taken her very far."

Matt nodded as he stood and grabbed his laptop case from the dining room table. He set it on the coffee table, unzipped it and booted the computer.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Thank me when we bring her home."

* * *

Cheryl was just about to head for a meeting when one of the agents from Washington came around the corner into her view.  
He was tall, thin with short red hair and about Matt's age.

"Agent Carrera?"Seth Grafton greeted as he came to a stop. "I was afraid I'd missed you. Your secretary said you were in a meeting."

"Was just heading there. Do you have news on Emily?"

Grafton nodded as he held up a computer printout. "We found the stolen pickup. Security found it at the parking garage of the MGM grand in Vegas. I have forensics enroute now from the local office and we're about to board a plane. Techs are still working on those pictures Ellis sent. Hopefully we'll have some good news in a few hours."

"Good work."Cheryl replied quietly. "I just hope we're not too late."


	14. Chapter 14

A heartfelt thanks to everybody who's reviewed. You guys have made Shattered Soul the highest reviewed story I've written to date. Thank you.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Matt called Cheryl and gave her the account number that Ellis had given him.

"They found the truck."Cheryl reported as she walked to her meeting.

Matt's heart skipped. "Where?"

"Vegas. Parking garage of the MGM. Grafton and the other DC agents are on their way to examine it. Bureau's CSI team is enroute now."

Matt swallowed hard before asking one of the hardest questions he'd ever had to ask. "Was it empty?"

Frank paused what he was doing and paid close attention to Matt's conversation.  
Holding his breath, waiting.

"The cab of the truck was empty."Cheryl replied as she reached the office where her meeting was. "But there's a lot of junk in the back of the vehicle that they're going to have to sift through. Hopefully there's something there….something that Ellis got careless about, give us a lead."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I have this meeting now that I can't get out of. As soon as I know something I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Cheryl."Matt replied ending the conversation.

"Matt?"Frank prompted dragging his friend's distracted gaze away from the window.

"They found the stolen truck in the parking garage of the MGM, empty."

"Why?"Frank asked looking back down at his notes.

"Why, what?"

"Why dump the truck in Vegas if he grabbed her here?"

"You think he's got connections in Vegas?"

Frank nodded thoughtfully. "Even for arguments sake that he knew Emily was going to Vegas and that it wasn't just a random grab….why follow her travel plans? Why continue going all the way to Vegas? He could've gone anywhere from here…..he could've held up somewhere here in L.A or closer to the border."

"Good point."Matt replied as he pulled his laptop closer and logged onto the internet. "Let's see if he's got family near by."

* * *

Emily was struggling to fight down the panic. She had guestamated that the walls that kept her from freedom were only about forty feet high. But it was forty feet steep and the soil was crumbling not the best to get a hand or foot hold on.

Breathing heavily Emily walked back to the sleeping bag and sat down. She'd been trying to escape for the past several hours. The highest she'd managed to get was four feet before she slid the rest of the way down.

Emily shivered. She drew the thin yellow t-shirt that she'd found at the bottom of the bag of supplies closer around her. The sleeves flapped loosely as she drew the fabric of the front of the shirt to cover her bloodied and scraped knuckles. Emily looked down and saw that her knees were also scraped and covered with dirt.

Exhausted from the exertion of the climb and the thin air, Emily reluctantly crawled back into the sleeping bag. A couple hours rest, Emily reasoned as she welcomed the warmth of the bag, then she'd try again.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Sam Ellis hummed happily as he easily passed through the border checkpoint and drove into Mexico. He cranked down the window allowing the warm breeze in. As he settled back in his seat Sam relaxed.  
Things might finally, for once in his life, be going his way.

* * *

"You're right."Matt commented not looking up from his computer screen as he cross referenced the information just to be sure.

Frank stood and walked around the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to Matt."What'd you find?"

Matt's fingers flew over the keyboard. "I had a hunch that Ellis didn't have much immediate family, so I widened the search. He had a great aunt by the name of Elaine Stratmore."

"Had?"

"She was eighty-three. Died a month before he went into prison. She left everything to her great-nephew."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."Matt replied as he stopped typing. "Included in the inheritance was her property. A two hundred acre ranch on the out-skirts of Vegas that dates back to the turn of the century."

"Turn of the century?"Frank repeated thoughtfully as he looked at the screen. Then an idea surfaced. "Matt, let me see those pictures of Emily again."

Matt fished out his phone and handed it to his friend. "I think they at least stopped there."

Frank shook his head as he pulled up the pictures and flipped through them. Forcing himself to look at the background and not Emily.

"I think Emily's still there."Frank stated quietly. "Remember what Kari said? That he doesn't carry around dead weight no matter what profit he gets from it?"

Matt leapt to his feet and grabbed his bag and coat. He took his car keys out of his coat pocket. "Let's go."

"Hang on."Frank replied as he scooted over and pulled the laptop closer."I want to check one thing."

"What?"

"I want to see if the state of Nevada ever issued mining rights to the Stratmore property."


	16. Chapter 16

Many thanks to those who have left positive reviews. For those who have been critics…..I'm all for positive and negative feedback that's what this site is about. Negative feedback sometimes is more helpful to a writer makes one go back and look at their work.

For those that say this story isn't going anywhere, that's your opinion. This is an angst fic they tend to be longer fics to get the most angst and drama out of the characters. If you don't like it, hit the back button, that's what it's there for.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Cheryl stepped out of the very boring meeting that ran long to find her secretary, Dianne, waiting.

"They wouldn't let me page you. Matt's on line three."

Cheryl walked quickly to the nearest desk and grabbed the receiver punching the correct line. "Matt….."

Matt had for once let Frank drive, too wired to concentrate on traffic. "I got a lead on Emily. I don't care how you tell the DC agents who came up with it. But Ellis had a great Aunt that lived on a ranch on the out-skirts of Vegas. She left Ellis everything. Her last name is Stratmore."

"Good work, Matt."Cheryl replied quietly as she scribbled the name down.

"Just get them there, Cheryl."Matt pleaded.

"You think she's there?"

"God, I hope so. It's the only thing we got."

"I'll call you as soon as we know something."Cheryl promised as she disconnected that line and dialed another.

"Frank, take the next exit."Matt ordered after he put his phone away.

"Why?"

"Because I want us to get the next flight to Vegas."

* * *

Agent Grafton moved away from the noise of the forensics unit working on the truck to answer his cell phone.

"Grafton."

"Thank you, Agent Carrera. We'll let you know as soon as we're on location."

As Grafton ended the conversation he waved his partner over. "I need a map of Vegas and vicinity as fast as you can get it. Preferably download. We got a lead on Lehman."

"What about Ellis's account number?"

Grafton shook his head. "We'll deal with that after we check this out. If she's there….there won't be a need to wire money."

* * *

Matt thought he was remarkably calm as he waited at the ticket counter for the woman to check if the next flight had seats available.  
Each second that ticked by was a second that Emily didn't have.

Matt closed his eyes and squashed the thought. He couldn't think like that right now.  
He couldn't think of the clock.  
They just had to get there.

The woman's face brightened as she looked away from the computer screen. "You're in luck, Sir. We just had a couple cancellations. What is the name for the reservations?"

"Flannery and Rogers."Matt replied briskly. He didn't care if the higher-ups at the bureau got wind of their travel plans.

Nothing mattered anymore but finding Emily safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated as always.:) Longer chapters are coming, I promise.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Emily cried out in pain and frustration as she once again hit the ground. Her fingernails most broken were covered in dirt and blood. The blood was mainly from scratches on her knuckles as she refused to give in to the sliding, crumbling dirt.  
Tears ran down Emily's cheeks as she moved into a sitting position. Pain shot through her left wrist causing her to awkwardly draw her hands as close to her as she could despite the handcuffs. She'd injured her wrist in one of her early attempts when she'd landed wrong.

In an effort to calm her rapid heart beat and rough breathing, Emily closed her eyes. As she did Emily clung to a memory of less than a week ago. It seemed so much longer. But if Emily concentrated really hard she could almost smell the salt air of the ocean waves as they hit Venice beach. She could still feel the warm night breeze as it washed over her.

The small beach side café had an equally tiny dance floor at the left side of the building. If the owner was lucky they might be able to fit three couples comfortably around the juke box.  
That night there had only been her and Matt.

Emily's breathing calmed as she remembered Matt's strong arms around her waist as he held her close. A song by Nickelback had played in the background.  
That night it had become clear to Emily that their relationship had gone way beyond casual. They may not be ready to admit it yet. But she had seen it in her partner's eyes as they had danced after dinner.

The memory gave Emily renewed determination. She looked up once again at the walls that confined her. Perhaps if she couldn't climb her way out she could some how signal her location to the outside world.  
Emily began to sort through her meager belongings to see if there was anything she could use.  
Macgyver, she wasn't; but maybe, just maybe she could get her luck to change.  
If only a little.

* * *

As they drove through the streets of Vegas, Agent Grafton looked at the map his partner, Taylor had pulled up on the small GPS screen.

"Damn, still got at least five miles to go."Grafton muttered as he scrolled through the screen. "This ranch is barely within the city limits."

"Think Ellis is holed up there?"Taylor asked as he double checked his gun and ammunition supplies.

Grafton shrugged. "Ellis is a drifter, but this place may feel safe to him. I called Vegas S.W.A.T. to meet us there just in case."

* * *

"You love her, don't you?"

Frank's quiet question startled Matt out of his dark thoughts and pulled his gaze away from the plane's window.

"Yeah."

Frank turned slightly in his seat. "You never told her?"

Matt shook his head. "No, we never said it. We were still feeling each other out….seeing where things were going."

Matt leaned forward. "Frank, if I don't get a chance to tell her….."

Frank squeezed Matt's right shoulder reassuredly. "You will. She's put up with you this long. Emily's not going to let scum like Ellis take her away from the people she cares about."

Matt nodded. "We've got twenty minutes till we land. You got an address for the Stratmore place?"

"Yeah and there's a rental car waiting."


	18. Chapter 18

Title:Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Taylor and Grafton had gotten into radio contact with the Vegas S.W.A.T team while enroute. So luck would have it that they arrived only a few minutes apart. Grafton had ordered sirens silent just in case Ellis was there.

After getting out of the car Grafton briefed the Vegas metro police liaison who had arrived with SWAT. The SWAT team fanned out around the perimeter of the ranch house while Grafton, his partner, and the Vegas detective Yeley cautiously approached the building.

"House is clear!"Grafton reported to the approaching SWAT officer as the trio exited the building a few minutes later.

Yeley looked at Grafton. "You're lead on this. What's your call?"

Grafton glanced at the blond middle aged man. "My gut's tellin' me Ellis was here even though the dust in the house says otherwise. There are a couple outlining buildings that SWAT already checked. We need to check them and the grounds. If this guy was to dump a hostage this may be the place to do it."

* * *

After three tries Emily had finally landed what she had entitled her beacon of hope. Twenty minutes of searching had passed before she had finally sought out the obvious. The bag that Ellis had dropped the supplies in was orange, almost day-glow orange. With her strength being zapped by the thin air Emily had decided to keep it simple. She anchored the bag with a medium sized rock and wrapped the excess around the rock. On the top, or what she hoped landed on top she had tore into the bag the letters S.O.S. and her initials.

Feeble attempt it may be but it was all Emily had.  
Emily could only pray it was enough.

* * *

With the sun lowering in the sky, Frank pulled the rental car onto the famous Vegas strip. There had been a half hour delay in landing due to a brief rain storm. Frank had thought he was going to have to knock Matt out to get him to calm down. It'd been almost too much for Matt…..another half hour gone that they had no control over.

Frank glanced over at his friend to see Matt seated as far on the edge of his seat as the seat belt would allow. His dark gaze focused intently on the traffic ahead. His fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I'd give anything for a siren."Matt stated quietly as the Camry slowed to a crawl.

Frank turned on the GPS navigation screen and keyed in the address. "Let's see if we can find some side streets. Hang on."

Matt gripped the door handle as Frank accelerated hard and took a sharp right turn.

* * *

"Anything?"Grafton asked into his radio a tree shielding him from the brief downpour.

"Found some vehicle tracks near the back of the property."The SWAT leader reported. "Look fairly fresh. Seem to be made by a large vehicle. No foot prints."

"On my way."Grafton acknowledged as he waved Taylor and Yeley over. "Start a search half a mile up and half a mile down from that location."

"Copy."


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize for the long delay on this story. Real life has been extremely stressful and chaotic the last few weeks.  
My roommates screwed up their financial situation so I was forced to find a new place to live with about six weeks notice.

But things are much better now so I'm slowly getting back to my writing inbetween packing.  
I know this is extremely short, but I wanted to get something new up for you guys. More will be coming.

Title:Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Cheryl glanced up from her desk as Lia appeared in the doorway Duff close at her heels. Lia was carrying a cardboard tray with three cups of coffee.

"You two aren't on for another six hours."Cheryl chided as she gratefully took one of the steaming cups of coffee from Lia.

"The rumor mill is at full speed that they've found Emily."Duff explained quietly as he stepped into the room.

Lia nodded. "We decided that waiting together was better than waiting alone."

"Last thing I heard from the DC agents was that they were at a location Ellis might have used."Cheryl replied.

"Anybody heard from Matt?"Duff asked worriedly.

"No."Cheryl replied figuring the less people that knew Matt was looking for Emily the better."But I'm not expecting too unless we find her."

* * *

The front tire on Matt's side of the Camry hit a pot hole hard as Frank turned into the driveway of the Stratmore property at nearly full speed. Matt winced as his right shoulder slammed into the door before he could brace himself.

"Sorry."Frank apologized as he maneuvered the sedan through the muddy almost over grown driveway.

"And people think my driving's bad."Matt muttered sarcastically despite the direness of the situation.

"You ready for a confrontation?"Frank asked as he pulled the car up behind the Vegas SWAT vehicle and the two other cars.

Matt already had the seatbelt off and his right hand was on the door handle. "I'll go toe to toe with whoever I have too. I'm not leaving here without a solid lead on Em."

Frank nodded as he put the car in park and removed the key. By the time he had done that Matt was already out of the car.

Frank sighed as he got out of the vehicle. He could only pray that they found out something good on Emily here. It was the only thing keeping them going.


	20. Chapter 20

Shattered Soul—Author's note

I'm hoping I can post this and sneak it past the ffnet police who don't allow author's to upload something that's not a chapter.

I've been on ffnet for years. Love the community here, I really do. It's a haven for author's like me to strengthen their writing skills and meet new friends along the way.

But like most people I have a real life. A job where I work forty hours a week. What little free time I have I put to my writing which is what I enjoy. I've been proud of my writing and the stories I post here.

I used to enjoy checking my email after posting a chapter. Now I get bashed either way. I post to update because I know what it's like to follow a story that hasn't been updated for awhile.

Then I get criticized for updating after the long wait. Again I apologize for the long delay but real life is sometimes more important than fanfiction.

I won't post again on Shattered Soul until it's complete.

For those who have supported this story thank you.

Cindy Ryan


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Thanks to those who have stuck with and enjoyed this story. Hopefully the end will be worth the long wait.

Frank nodded as he put the car in park and removed the key. By the time he had done that Matt was already out of the car.  
Frank sighed as he got out of the vehicle. He could only pray that they found out something good on Emily here. It was the only thing keeping them going.

Matt and Frank reached the back of the property after a few minutes of initial searching. They had heard radio traffic among the SWAT unit and followed the sound. As they walked Matt took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

The agent in charge had every right not to deal with them. They were their on their own. The agent could shove them back in the car and send them home on the next flight. Matt could only hope that he could get a few minutes to plead his right to be there. He didn't care what happened to his career. All that mattered in the world to him right now was finding Emily alive.

Seth Grafton turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. He frowned as he recognized Rogers and Flannery from CNU's bios. Partner or no, Flannery had no right to be here.

"You from D.C?"Matt asked as he reached Grafton.

Grafton nodded as he extended his hand. "Agents Flannery and Rogers I'm Agent Seth Grafton. I recognize you from your CNU files. You're both good agents, but I need you to turn around and leave. If you do I won't report it."

Matt shook his head. "Not going to happen. She's my partner."

"All the more reason for you to go…..while you still have your badge."

"I don't give a damn about my badge."Matt replied his voice catching slightly. "I want to know what you have on Em. He took her because of me."

Grafton sighed as he placed a hand on Matt's right shoulder and moved him toward a nearby clump of trees."Look, I understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't."

"You're right I don't."Grafton snapped the lack of sleep starting to take affect. "Don't make me bust you in front of these officers. I'll give you one more shot to leave on your own or I'll have you escorted out."

"Go ahead and try."Matt stated firmly. "I'm not leaving here without her. My gut's tellin' me she's here."

"So's mine which is another reason why you need to go."

Matt blinked. "You think she's dead."

"Have you seen the conditions of this place? Besides Ellis is a con, always will be. It's in his blood."

Matt shook his head. "There's something you need to look for. Frank came up with the info that this property used to be mined for gold back at the turn of the century. State of Nevada issued rights to it."

Grafton thought for a moment. "The pictures of Agent Lehman……you think she's in a mine?"

Matt nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Perfect place to keep a hostage until the ransom came through."

"Okay."Grafton said as he pulled his radio out and began to walk away. "I still want you gone."

"The time you've spent telling us to leave is time she doesn't have."Matt argued. "I won't try to take over the search. I just need to be part of it."

It was on the tip of Grafton's tongue to refuse Flannery's request. Everything Flannery was doing was against Bureau regulations. But something about the closeness of the CNU unit. Things he had heard about made him think twice.  
Made him relent.

"Alright."Grafton acknowledged before he started barking orders into the radio. "First time you get under foot I'm sending your ass back to L.A."

Matt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  
/Hang in there, Em./ Matt pleaded silently./We're coming. Just hang in there./

* * *

Emily knew she had to stay awake, but she was finding that simple task very difficult. She knew she should eat something. It'd been several hours since she had last eaten. But she just didn't have the strength.

The injuries from Ellis's beating were starting to take their full affect. Especially after the strain she had put her body through in her escape attempt.  
The air in the small mine shaft seemed to be getting thinner and thinner. Emily didn't know how much she had used in her escape efforts but she still felt the gamble was worth it.

Emily licked her dry lips and opened her eyes as she looked around her for her water bottle. She found it to her right and raised it close to her face so she could see it in the dark. Emily closed her eyes as she saw how little water was left.

Emily placed the water bottle back down and leaned against the rough rock wall. She felt tears start to form and willed them to stop. She wasn't ready to give up yet. She wasn't ready to give up on her friends and the Bureau yet.

Emily had to keep telling herself that it hadn't been that long. The Bureau needed time and information to launch a full scale rescue mission. Plus knowing Ellis as she did Emily knew the man hadn't made it easy for the agents looking for her. Who knew what roadblocks he had placed.

Above all Emily knew in her heart that one person would keep looking when others wouldn't. She knew that even without their personal relationship, Matt was her partner.  
Partners never gave up on each other.  
No matter what Matt would find her.  
Emily just had to keep believing in that.  
No matter how hard it was.


	22. Chapter 22

Two chapters a day will be posted until full story is up.

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?  
Notes: Thanks to those who have stuck with and enjoyed this story. Hopefully the end will be worth the long wait.

They'd been searching hard for forty-five minutes before Matt heard a gleam of hope crackle over the radio. The LVPD helicopter that had arrived twenty minutes ago was reporting in.

"Agent Grafton."The pilot stated. "We've scanned the hills on the southern edge of the property and the largest one appears to not have the same density as the others."

"Good work. We're on our way."

Frank had long since given up on staying ahead of Matt. He'd thought that maybe if he'd stay behind Grafton and ahead of Matt he'd be able to shield Matt.  
Frank didn't want to give up on Emily, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this one.  
If Emily had been here the whole time she'd been missing…..  
If she hadn't had any of the essentials…..clothing, water, food….  
Frank shuddered at the thought and moved once again ahead of Matt.

Matt's cell phone beeped causing him to yank it out of his right jacket pocket. He frowned when he saw that he had another text message.

"What is it?"Frank asked looking back over his shoulder as the group continued toward the hills.

"Text message."Matt replied tightly.

"Ellis?"Frank asked.

Matt quickly read the message and then closed the phone and replaced it. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or more worried that there wasn't a picture attached with this one.

"Matt?"Frank prompted as he stepped around a tree.

"Just a friendly reminder that we have six hours left to get him his money."

"Ellis has been in contact with you?"Grafton asked.

"In the last twelve hours it's all been through text message. Nothing verbal."

"Harder to trace."Grafton commented.

"This is it."Frank announced as they arrived at the southern edge of the property. Before them were three mossy hills.

To Matt they looked more like something a Hobbit would live in then something that had once housed gold.

Grafton radioed the LVPD pilot. "Which hill had the less density reading again?"

"The one closest to you. Can't get any heat readings, to indicate life signs, from it. Something in the rock is messing with the scans."

Matt was already moving, his flashlight raised high. They were standing thirty feet from the hill. Matt closed that in record time. His body was full of ad reline now which helped in keeping one foot in front of the other.  
Emily was the only thing that mattered now.  
She had to be here. She just had to be.

Matt reached the foot of the hill with Grafton and Frank close at his heels. Matt swept his flashlight from one side to the other and back again. He saw nothing to indicate there had ever been an opening.

"There."Grafton shouted shining his flashlight to the left of the group where an overgrown gravel path barely illuminated.

Matt followed the gravel with his light until it stopped at the base of the hill. It was only then that he saw the small opening. Rotted wood framed a hole in the hillside barely half the size of a closet door.

"Emily!"Matt shouted as he reached the opening and stepped through it.

Their promise to Grafton forgotten Frank followed close behind Matt as they crept along the narrow mine entrance

"Em?"Matt called again straining to hear any indication that she was alive. To hear any indication that she was here at all.

"Watch it!"Grafton shouted in warning as his flashlight illuminated an opening in the ground.

Too late as Matt felt his shoes start to slide on the loose gravel as he struggled to come to a stop.

Just as Matt felt himself start to fall a strong hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back to his feet.

The trio watched in silence as Matt's flashlight bounced and tumbled down the narrow shaft.

"You okay?"Frank asked as he let go of Matt's collar.

"Yeah,thanks."

Meanwhile Matt's flashlight had come to a rest and it was only then that the men above noticed the still form it was illuminating.

"Oh my God."Frank whispered as he took in Emily's bruised and battered body sitting up against a wall.

"Emily!!"Matt shouted as he dropped to his knees narrowly missing the same fate as before as loose rock crumbled under his hands.

Grafton grabbed his radio. "This is Grafton. I need an ambulance here ASAP, we've located Lehman."


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Grafton grabbed his radio. "This is Grafton. I need an ambulance here ASAP, we've located Lehman."

Matt rose slightly and snatched Frank's flashlight from his hand as he shown it down on his partner.

"Em?"Matt begged as he moved dangerously close to the edge once more. "Emily, its Matt. You're safe. We're gonna get you out and get you home I promise."

Frank looked over at Grafton. "We're going to need repel gear."

Grafton nodded and went once again to his radio.

Matt moved Frank's flashlight up and down Emily's still form hoping and praying the movement of the light would gain a reaction from Emily.

"Emily?"Matt called as he moved into a sitting position his legs dangling. "Em? I need you to open your eyes. I need you to open those beautiful brown eyes and look at me."

Matt swallowed hard as he was once again met with no response.

Matt moved the flashlight again playing it across his partner's face. He shuddered at the stark bruises. When he got a hold of Ellis there was no way in hell the man was going back to prison. He'd see to that.

* * *

Emily heard her partner but even if she wanted to respond she had no strength left to do so. She had no idea if the voice she was hearing was real or not. Her mind had started to play tricks on her in the last few hours.

Emily prayed it was real. That a rescue had finally come.

* * *

When Emily showed no response once more Matt knew he had to get to her.  
He had to know.

Matt turned around on his heels. "Frank, lower me down."

Rogers shook his head. "We've got repel gear comin', Matt. Just wait."

"Can't."Matt replied as he took a step backward and looked down trying to judge the distance.  
Less than forty feet….more than twenty. Plausible, but not recommended.

Frank made a grab for his friend's arm but Matt dodged him. "Matt, Cheryl will have my ass if you break your neck."

Grafton's radio crackled to life. He listened for a moment before turning to the CNU agents. "Ambulance is five minutes out."

"There's gotta be a way down."Matt muttered as he shown Frank's flashlight around the circumference of the small mine shaft. Ellis had to have gotten Emily down there some how.

Frank watched warily as the ground started to crumble a bit under Matt's feet. He placed a hand on Matt's right shoulder and pulled him back.

"We'll get her out, Matt. I promise. We just need to do it right. If we go down now without gear we're endangering Emily."

"Okay."Matt relented quietly as he moved to the right of Grafton and sat down his feet dangling off the edge.

All the energy had drained out of him.  
All the ad reline from finding her…..gone.

Matt felt like a figure made of paper. Slightest movement would knock him flat and he didn't know if he had the strength to get back up  
Especially if Em wasn't alright…..if they were too late……Matt didn't know how he would handle it.  
If he could handle it.

Finally the paramedics arrived followed by Yeley. The rest of the SWAT unit and LVPD waited outside.

To Matt everything from then on moved in agonizing slowness. It seemed to take forever for them to get the repel gear together. Even longer to get the basket with a backboard attached and lowered.

Just as the paramedics were about to descend Matt stood and walked over to them.

"I'm her partner. I'm going with you."Matt stated firmly his voice quiet and hoarse.

"Matt….."Frank warned but Matt ignored him.

"Sir,"A male paramedic with red hair in his mid forties responded. "I understand you're worried but you'll only slow us down. There's barely enough room down there for us and our equipment. If we're to get her up safely….."

"Okay."Matt agreed reluctantly. It was killing him not to be there with her, but he didn't want to hinder Em's rescue.

"They know what they're doing, Matt."Frank said quietly as he guided his friend back from the shaft. "They'll get her out."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

"They know what they're doing, Matt."Frank said quietly as he guided his friend back from the shaft. "They'll get her out."

"Yeah."Matt agreed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Did you see what he did, Frank?"

"We'll get him."Frank vowed his voice full of quiet anger as they watched the paramedics descend.

"Ellis is a dead man when I get my hands on him."

Ten long minutes later a female paramedic finally called up their findings.

"She's alive."

"Thank God."Matt whispered feverently as he collapsed back against the wall, closing his eyes.  
Tears sprang forward but he couldn't let them out. Not yet.  
There'd be time to react later.

Fifteen minutes later the first paramedic was hoisted up followed by the gurney basket containing Emily. Without waiting for the rest of the paramedic team Matt and Frank moved forward and helped the sole paramedic maneuver Emily out of the narrow passageway.

In the reflection of the headlights of the police vehicles Matt was stunned at how pale Emily's skin was. Even to his untrained eye he could see how shallow her breathing was.

Once Emily was lifted into the ambulance Matt climbed in next to her. He grasped her right hand trying to ignore how cold it was. He tenderly brushed a strand of blood coated brown hair away from Emily's face.

"You're safe, Em."Matt whispered as the two paramedics worked around him as the other two got in the front. "You're safe. "

"Matt."Frank called gaining his friend's attention. "I'll update Cheryl and meet you there."

Matt nodded his thanks as the doors closed.

"She's severely dehydrated, suffering from exposure."The female paramedic reported to her partner.

Her partner nodded as he looked up from a blood pressure gauge. "Her blood pressure's dropping. We need to move."

The ambulance's engine roared to life and the tires crunched on gravel as it sped away.

Frank watched the ambulance pull away for a long moment while sending off a silent prayer. He turned and started the long walk back to their rental car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
If this was the last thing he did in his career it'd been worth it.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Cheryl Carrera walked quietly into the dimly lit hospital room. She drew in a sharp breath shocked at her agent's appearance. Frank had warned her that Emily would be surrounded by tubes and wires. He'd told her about the bruises and where they'd found her.  
But it was nothing compared to what she saw.

What was before her was a shell of the woman she knew. A woman who during the first few months on her team had saved fourteen lives in a coffee shop by brazenly disobeying orders and turning herself over to the ht.

Cheryl shook her head sadly. If it was the last thing she did she'd make sure Ellis would spend the rest of his years behind bars.

Cheryl glanced over at the solitary chair to see Matt slumped in an uncomfortable position, sound asleep. Part of her didn't want to wake him. She knew how precious little sleep he'd had since Emily disappeared.

Cheryl walked over and placed a gentle hand on Matt's right shoulder.

"Matt."Cheryl called softly as she shook his shoulder.

Matt jumped, his eyes opening instantly. He glanced around groggily until his gaze rested on his boss.

"Hey."Matt greeted as he straightened in his chair. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."Cheryl replied. "I just got in. How is she?"

Matt rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned forward and rested his chin on folded hands. His gaze fixated on his partner's still form.

"They say she's lucky….."Matt replied quietly his voice strained and thick with emotion."Four broken ribs, severally bruised collar bone, concussion. Dehydration, exposure, sprained left wrist. She hasn't woken yet."

Cheryl closed her eyes briefly."Probably rest is the best thing for her."

"Yeah, that's what the docs said."

Cheryl hated to ask the next question but she needed to know."Was Emily assaulted……sexually?"

Matt blanched. It was one possibility he hadn't been able to deal with when the doctors had ordered a rape kit. His blood had run cold at the very thought…..

"Matt?"Cheryl prompted gently.

Matt cleared his throat as he shook his head. "They ordered a rape kit. Results came back couple hours ago….negative."

"Thank God."Cheryl whispered.

"Cheryl,"Matt began quietly. "Where he left her…….it was inhuman. She had barely any food….one bottle of water…..just a thin t-shirt to cover her. He was only keeping her alive long enough to get the ransom. He knew she wouldn't make it on those supplies."

Cheryl stepped closer sensing what was coming.

At first it was just a choked sob as Matt felt his emotions finally overtake him. He slid off the chair and drew his knees to his chest resting his forehead against his knees.

Cheryl knelt next to her friend placing a comforting hand on his arm letting him take his time.

"Bastard left her there to die, Cheryl."Matt stated as tears continued to flow. "He left her there."

Cheryl drew him into a hug, gently rubbing his back. "She's safe, Matt. Emily's one of the strongest people I know….she'll recover from this."

The tears ebbed and Matt sat up. "We have to get him."

"We will."Cheryl promised as she stood. She offered a hand to Matt pulling him to his feet. "There's nowhere on this planet that Ellis can hide. Nobody knows his profile better than this team."


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Shattered Soul  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Summary: When Emily becomes the hostage how far will Matt go to bring her home?

Emily Lehman slowly came back to consciousness. Her eyes felt like they had a combination of rocks and a bunch of cotton balls on them. She heard herself groan as every nerve ending in her body started to register the pain.

"Em?"An anxious voice asked.

Emily struggled to place the voice. It was familiar and yet her mind wasn't working enough to identify it.  
Perhaps if she opened her eyes.

That small task, usually done without thinking was one of the hardest efforts Emily had ever done. When she had accomplished that task Emily felt exhausted as if she had run a marathon. Though now with her eyes open they were suddenly assaulted.  
Being kept literally in the dark for so long the bright morning sunlight was like acid to Emily's vision. She snapped her eyes shut and the fear returned. Why was she suddenly seeing light and not darkness?

"Emily?"The voice called once more as she now felt a gentle hand on her right forearm.

On instinct Emily batted the hand away drawing her arms inward to shield herself from whatever was coming next.

Matt's heart dropped when he saw and felt the pure fear radiating from his partner. Another thing to punish Ellis for when he found him.

Matt sat down on the side of the hospital bed and grabbed both of Emily's wrists and brought them down so they were resting on her legs.

"Emily? It's Matt."Matt said as calmly as he could. "You're safe….you're in a hospital in Las Vegas. Nobody else is here but you and me…..you're safe, I promise."

Finally Emily's eyes adjusted to the sunlight and the hospital room slowly came into focus. As it did she saw the most beautiful sight she thought she'd never see again.  
Matt.

"Matt."Emily whispered as the tears began to flow.

"Sssssssssh."Matt soothed as he pulled her into an embrace, rocking her gently. "It's over. You're safe. It's over….."

"Ellis?"Emily asked when her tears subsided momentarily.

Matt gently touched her right cheek being careful of the bruises. "Won't ever hurt you again."

Too exhausted to press further Emily melted into Matt's arms.

"I love you."Matt whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you too."Emily replied quietly as sleep overtook her.

As Emily fell asleep in his arms Matt vowed that she would have justice.

No matter what it took Matt would make sure Emily felt safe again.  
He'd make sure she felt safe and loved.

End

To be continued in Dark Paradise


End file.
